A Holophoner Bedtime Story
by CreativeSoul27
Summary: Alice Fry (Fry and Leela's daughter) is determined to stay up past her bedtime. Fry comes up with a plan to get her to go to bed. Short, sweet Freela oneshot. (Alice Fry belongs to MissFuturama.)


Leela sighed heavily. Lily had kept her and Fry up all night with her continued crying for the past few days. She thought that by now, the baby would have adjusted to the daily schedule of household life, but she hadn't yet. Leela was exhausted. "Alice, it's time for bed sweetie!" she called out to her young daughter. It was actually a little past her bedtime, but Leela had lost track of time being so focused on tending to Lily. She hoped that tonight she would sleep peacefully for once.

"But Mommy! I'm not tired yet!" Alice's voice called out from the other room. She was in the middle of playing with her brand new small scale Planet Express ship Fry had given her, and she didn't intend on stopping. It seemed like right when she was having the most fun was when it was suddenly time for her to go to bed. And she was never tired! Never! Grown ups didn't understand...

Hearing Alice's response, Fry knew it wouldn't be too easy to get her to willingly go to bed. Then an idea came to him. Leela shook her head and sighed, about to get up and somehow persuade Alice to go, but Fry stopped her. "Don't worry Leela, I'll get her to go. I've got a plan," he whispered before giving his wife a light kiss on the cheek. Leela smiled in relief.

"Thanks Fry. I owe you one," she whispered back. He winked at her and walked into the living room where Alice still sat, playing quietly with her toys.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to bed. I'm not done playing yet." Her tone of voice adopted a bit of a whine. "And I'm not tired. See?" She opened her eyes wide for effect.

"Oh, I know you're not tired pumpkin, but you have to go to bed now. Everybody needs their sleep, even mommies and daddies." That last statement was definitely true. "I'll tell you what. If you pick up your toys, brush your teeth, and put on your jammies, I'll show you a surprise." Alice's eyes sparkled with delight.

"A surprise?! What is it? What is it?" she asked eagerly. Fry shook his head.

"I'll show it to you, but only if you get ready for bed and let me tuck you in first." She nodded excitedly in response.

"Okay!" She quickly put her toys in the toy box and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Meanwhile, Fry went to the hallway closet and opened the door. After a few minutes of rummaging through some clothes and a few pairs of shoes, he found what he had been searching for. He pulled out a fairly small box and took off the lid. Inside was a beautiful little instrument he hadn't gotten the chance to play in a long time. It was a holophoner.

He remembered the last time he had played it. It was about six years ago, on the day he proposed to Leela. It had taken quite a while, but with a lot of practice, he had been able to play it quite well with his own hands. He had been so proud of himself back then, but now he wasn't sure he'd be able to remember how to play it. And if he did, would it sound as good as it used to? He would just have to find out. He laid the instrument back in the box and placed on the lid.

By the time he had finished digging out the holophoner, Alice was already in her room climbing into bed. Fry walked into her room carrying the box, and her curiosity began to get the best of her. "Oooh, what's in the box Daddy? Is it the surprise?" She desperately wanted to know what he had to show her. He laid the box on her nightstand.

"Yes, but let's get you tucked in first," said Fry as he pulled her blankets up to her chin. "You don't want the bedbugs to get you, now do you?" He chuckled. Alice whimpered.

"W-what bedbugs?" she asked nervously. Fry smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'm just teasing. There aren't any bedbugs." Although he wasn't entirely sure of that. Nonetheless Alice relaxed a bit. "Now I can show you the surprise."

Fry took the box from the nightstand and took off the lid. He pulled out the holophoner and held it up for her to see. "This is called a holophoner. It's a very special instrument that makes pretty music," he explained. Her eyes widened in fascination. She had never seen anything like this before.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asked. He held the instrument to his lips.

"I'll show you. Just listen." Taking a deep breath, Fry slowly began to blow into the holophoner, being cautious. He feared the talent had left him long ago, but as he continued to play, it was as if his fingers knew what to do automatically. Just as he had wanted and expected, beams of colored light shot out from the end of the holophoner, and an image began to form in the air just above it. He wasn't sure what kind of thing he wanted to play for Alice since he hadn't had time to compose a song, so he just thought of the Planet Express ship and outer space to show her something interesting. Sure enough, the Planet Express ship appeared in the image along with the surrounding of a few planets and stars. He thought of all the fun times he, Leela, and Bender had had over the years going on deliveries. He thought of all the wonderful and awe-inspiring things he had seen in outer space and on the planets he had visited. The images became more complex as these thoughts raced through his head. The music coming from the holophoner was even more beautiful than the hologram. Fry was stunned at his own skill. He hadn't played for years and he was forced to come up with something on a whim, and yet his playing was better than ever. He was proud.

He glanced over at Alice. She was mesmerized by the sound and hologram. Her mouth formed into a smile. She was enjoying this very much. She had never heard any kind of music so beautiful, and had never seen such stunning things. Fry smiled. He was happy he could give his daughter such a wonderful surprise. When the song ended, Alice smiled even brighter.

"Wow Daddy, that was so cool! Can you play another?" Fry laughed.

"Maybe another time sweetie. Right now you have to go to sleep." He ruffled her hair. "How about tomorrow night before bed, I'll play it again?" She nodded.

"Okay." Fry leaned down and kissed his daughter on the top of the head.

"I love you, Allie."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Fry flipped off her lightswitch and closed her door behind him, still carrying the box with the holophoner. Leela emerged from the bedroom, holding a sleeping Lily in her arms. She motioned for him to come closer.

"Fry, I heard you playing," she whispered, being careful not to wake Lily. "That was amazing! I don't think I've heard anything that beautiful. Well, except maybe the song you played for me the day you proposed." She gave him a smile. "That was the perfect trick to get Alice to go to bed." Fry grinned sheepishly.

"Well, she really seemed to like it," he said. "I didn't know if I'd even remember how to play it." Leela kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, it sounded wonderful."

It became a pattern each night after that. Fry played the holophoner for Alice at bedtime for her as a treat. And she thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

Author's Note: This is a suupper old story that I wrote to go along with an art piece I submitted to DeviantArt called "A Holophoner Bedtime Story" back in 2012. (I can write a little better now, so there may be a few mistakes here and there, lol.) I figured I'd go ahead and upload it here since I don't have a whole lot of stories here yet. Even though it's old, I still think it's cute as a stand-alone drabble. The character of Alice Fry (Fry and Leela's daughter) in this story belongs to a user on DeviantArt named MissFuturama. I asked her permission a long time ago to use Alice in fanart and stories, and she allowed it. The baby, Lily, belongs to me.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
